


犬も朋輩、鷹も朋輩。

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人，哨向设定，介護組。“Dogs have a way of finding the people who need them, and filling an emptiness we didn’t even know we had.” - Thom Jones





	犬も朋輩、鷹も朋輩。

起床、洗漱、早餐、学习、午餐、午休、学习、锻炼、晚餐、自由时间、洗漱、就寝、起床、洗漱、早餐、学习……

一成不变的生活即是和平的生活。鬱用叉子戳着餐盘中的蔬菜，想让四个齿尖同时刺进四颗青豌豆里。他有时怀疑这里的食堂会否直接把外面买来的猫粮狗食端出来，毕竟向导和伴侣的舌头鲜有如此“刁钻”，通常不会选择光顾这里。“吱——”地一声，餐叉划上了盘底，这粒圆滚滚的小豆子神不知鬼不觉地使出了一招金蝉脱壳，蹦到桌上只留了层薄皮给他。鬱把它给捡回来，混进剩下的食物里草草吃完了饭。他觉得头有些疼，但因为已在午前那节叫人犯困的课上补过一觉，现在是想睡也睡不着。在回寝室的路上他试图忆起那个给他们授课的向导，只记得他整整2小时的话题都围绕着“现在和平的每一天是多么来之不易”展开。显然，在抽除了那些冗长内容后此人的助眠功效几乎为零。

鬱并不很想回寝室。他的室友对现在这种有吃有喝有睡还不用花钱的生活非常满意，由这点倒也不难理解为什么他俩会被分配到同一间寝室。比起他来，鬱甚至要显得更得寸进尺些：最好在这基础上还有自由。这里当然不是监狱，不会把人关进铁笼子里、不会一天24小时地派人盯着，但也同样不讲究自由意志。比方说他现在很想抽支烟，可一是他的鼻子不允许，二是这里其他的人不允许，因而佳世达烟的味道也在想象中日渐灰暗下去。被迫戒烟的这几年里他的戒断症状从来都不激烈，但也丝毫没有要消失的迹象，似是打定了主意要与他在这圣所中共度终生。

事实上，鬱至今对于“觉醒”这回事耿耿于怀。他今年二十有七，大学毕业后本在父亲朋友名下的公司里捞了个闲职，虽然为人并不嚣张，却也实打实的是个“权二代”。那段时间他仅仅是认为自己的精神状态又不太好所以对什么事物都分外敏感，也不知道某位前女友到底怎么就确认了他“觉醒”成哨兵，一言不合就替他“自愿”地填了表，让他只能前来报道。很难说到底是因为他能力不足所以才没在青春期觉醒，还是因为没能在青春期觉醒所以能力不强。总之，就结果而言这位前女友成功地对他疑似脚踏两条的船行为实施了打击报复。他的父亲可以养一个游手好闲的儿子，却不能做政治犯。鬱对此表示理解，毕竟老子要是倒台了，他这小子的好日子也就到头了。所以，哪怕他只是个守卫也必须乖乖地在这里住下。

鬱叹了口气，现在并非他不想回寝室，而是不能回了。他忘记带门禁卡，敲了门发现室友也恰好不在。比起去跟管理员打商量，他宁可另寻地方混过这两个小时的午休。拾级而上，鬱来到楼顶。这里像模像样地做了个露天花园，虽然不常有人造访但依旧被打理得很好。他远离了一些看起来就像是蔷薇科的植物，坐到几株洋金花旁。白色的小号角悬在他头顶，那些从不止息的流水声仿佛正从其中流出，落入他耳中倒更像是酷暑时的蝉鸣。几个月前它们好像开得也这样盛。鬱定定地望着护栏：一米多高，稍微努力下应该可以翻过去。他不是没想过从这里跳下，可惜这股冲动的强烈程度与他在还是个普通人时感受到的并无二致，他仍在呼吸就是最好的证明。

蓦地，一团黑色从他视野中掠过。即使是他这双近视的眼也能看出那是某种鸟类，或许是乌鸦。但这怎么可能呢，连虫子都不被允许飞进“塔”的管辖范围内，更何况乌鸦这样大的生物。那黑鸟被鬱认定为幻觉，不仅没有就此消失，反倒化作个小点开始在某处盘旋起来。他的视力实在很不好，却依旧可以辨认出那一处小小的黑点正是那只鸟。怪事。

鬱不再多做停留，下了楼。他并不敢轻易地同别人说起这这件事，只能悄悄地观察着一路上遇到的人的反应，直到了无人踏足的密林前才终于确信除他以外没有其他任何人发现这只黑鸟的存在。没有记错的话，再往前的区域禁止踏足，然而那黑鸟所在的位置显然是密林深处。并且到了这个距离，鬱才发觉它并非乌鸦而是远比之更大的鹰，不禁质问自己是如何将这只翼展将近2m长的黑鹰错看成乌鸦的？他盯着这只通体乌黑的鹰隼看了会儿，对方也像是对此有所感应般，亮亮的黄色眼睛与他对视了几秒，随即俯冲入深林中隐去了身姿。鬱知道有些哨兵可以与鬼魂沟通或者短暂地预知未来，但并未听说过守卫也拥有类似的特异功能。他自认是个比较感性的人，此刻决定跟着直觉走，于是他向前迈出了一步、又一步。按理说这样的地方应该有人负责看守才是，他却直接走进了禁区。

这里的落叶乔木生得枝繁叶茂，仿佛根本不打算给进入林中的访客留下多少阳光。连风声都没有，鬱只能听见自己靴子踏地发出的响动。这里一定发生了什么极不寻常的事情，鬱感觉自己似乎“嗅”到了它。他循着这种感觉在昏暗的林中行走，然后开始奔跑，拨开碍事的树枝、跃过盘曲的树根，已然将黑鹰的下落抛在了脑后。

“咚！”

鬱被惊到，下意识地匿身在最近一棵树的树干后，后知后觉地想起自己到底做了什么。他有些气促，但又不敢大口喘息，憋得肺里像是被点了把火。鬱眯起眼睛，辨认出不远处那个金发男人身穿的是向导的制式服装。也是，如果换作任何一个哨兵或听力敏锐的守卫，此刻他大概就在被追杀的路上……鬱看了看刚才被丢到地上发出闷响的另一个男人——他穿着哨兵制服，而且还是管理员的那种——突然觉得这个向导也不是没有追杀自己的可能。

金色短发的向导在将哨兵从肩上甩下后，站在原地很久没有动作。鬱此时终于匀过气来，蹑手蹑脚地小步挪动着，想要趁早溜之大吉，可惜他才转过去半个身体就听到那个向导开了口：“喂，那边的。你要躲到什么时候？”

声音虽然不大，但他的听力没有问题，非常确定对方就是在跟他搭话。鬱咽了咽口水，正思考着到底该先喊“好汉饶命”还是先跑的时候，两只眼睛朝他迎面扑来。鬱倒抽一口气，跌坐在地，连尖叫都忘记发出。

“哈哈哈！明明能看见居然还被吓成这副样子，你也未免太过胆小了吧！”

金发的向导快步绕到他面前蹲了下来，看起来甚是愉快。那将鬱吓了一跳的“眼睛”也显出真身，收起翅膀停靠在男性肩膀上看着他。是那只黑鹰。不过鬱暂时无暇顾及它了，眼前这个男人的身份实在太让他吃惊。毫不夸张地说，这座“塔”里的任何人看到、首席向导、グルッペン·フューラー，出现在这种地方，大约都会和他是同个反应。鬱像金鱼吐泡泡那样动了动嘴唇，然后露出谄笑道：“哈哈我这个人确实胆子比较小哈哈哈……呃、グルッペン……さん？您在这做什……啊不是、呃，好巧啊您也来这散步……？”

グルッペン把他上下打量一通，颇有些意味深长地答到：“我还是第一次见到你。”他站起身，对鬱伸出手示意他抓着自己站起来。鬱胆战心惊地照做，把身上的尘土拍掉后指了指在グルッペン肩膀上安分无比的黑鹰：“那个、这位是……？”

“我的精神向导。”

鬱险些再跌下去一次，还没等他来得及做出什么反应，グルッペン便问到：“你是守卫？”那语气里很有些不可思议的味道。鬱无言地点点头，挺直了猫着的背好让身上的制服看起来挺括些，随即听グルッペン继续道：“这倒怪了……你的名字？”

“鬱。鬱·シャルル。”

“シャルル？哦，我还挺中意你爸那个板刷胡的。”グルッペン说着，用手在人中处比划了一下。鬱不由得想象他留那种胡子的模样：横竖都很不合适。他忍住笑，偷瞄了两眼仍倒在地上的那名哨兵，问グルッペン：“那我，可以回去了……？”

“现在是午休时间吧？反正你肯定也闲着没事，急着回去做什么。”グルッペン边说边用手折下来根算得上粗的树枝丢给他，命令道：“挖地。”

鬱手忙脚乱地去接，觉得有些难以置信：“什么？”

“挖地啊。你虽然是个守卫，但至少力气也比普通人要大那么点吧。”

面对グルッペン一副理所当然的样子，鬱突然失语。他抱着树枝思考了两三秒钟才把话重新组织好：“就是，我能问下为什么要挖地吗？”

“喏。”グルッペン朝那哨兵的方向努了努下巴：“为了把他给埋了。”鬱肩膀才抖了一下，グルッペン立刻道：“人是我杀的。但你见死不救，是共犯。要么替我毁尸灭迹，要么挖个双人坑跟他一起躺进去。”

鬱的肩膀又抖了一下，心说什么见死不救，我以为他昏着呢，再说我来的时候他都死透了吧！奈何自己的身份和实力哪一样都比不过对方，鬱认命，提着树枝发问：“挖哪里？”事到如今，他甚至庆幸グルッペン下手好歹干净利落，至少这不是一具让他看到会想要呕吐的血肉模糊的尸体。

グルッペン答复说：你挑个顺眼的地方挖吧。随后抱臂靠在一旁的树干上，似是无意般提起一句：“从他头朝着的方向穿过森林，外面有条通往普通城镇的大道。”

鬱才在原地刨出个浅浅的小坑，有些诧异地蹲在地上抬眼看他。グルッペン耸耸肩，继续说：“我没去过，这里弄不到代步的车子。你嘛……要是想跑着去也不是不行，反正一时半会没人会注意到这边的情况。”

鬱没有回话，他还不至于渴求自由到这地步，只当グルッペン是在怂恿他也做些见不得光的事情好作为把柄拿捏。果不其然，见他没有多大反应的グルッペン再次开了口：“不过明明再过不久就能从正门堂堂正正地出去还私自逃跑什么的，我想你还不至于蠢到那地步。”

他没听说最近要有外出的活动，至少他那个虽然烦人但消息灵通的室友没告诉过他。

“欸——是去做什么？”他不喜欢人多的地方，想先打听个情况再酌情考虑要不要装病。

“嗯？打响伟大的革命战争。”

鬱在快速地回想了一遍グルッペン的资料。他只在照片上见过这位向导，早在他进入圣所前グルッペン·フューラー此人就名声在外，几年前他代表“塔”所做出的那番演讲为他赢得了极好的声誉。新闻上播报他主张和平并积极付诸行动，还说有不少被国际通缉的凶残哨兵都被他感化，主动跑来接受“塔”的管理……

这样一个人。鬱今天恰好撞见他杀人。而且这个人还说要革命，革谁的命？就算几个大国都从WW3后恢复得差不多了，但不至于现在就有仗要打吧？

“说起来，你对哲学有兴趣吗？”

鬱愣了愣，觉得这人思维也太跳跃了，但还是回话：“还好吧……谈不上兴趣。”

“康德？小穆勒？让-保罗·萨特？”

“萨德侯爵。”

不只鬱，グルッペン也明白自己为了忍笑正抖得厉害。连抓着他饰绪把弄的黑鹰都受不了，振翅跃上了枝头。等到グルッペン的震动模式终于结束，鬱挖的土坑已经有可以埋进个水杯的大小了。

“诶呀，你还真有……不错的品味……”鬱觉得他似乎又要开始笑，然而グルッペン做了几个深呼吸，一本正经对他说：“下午的课就要开始了。回去读《快乐的知识》吧，叔本华的信徒。”

鬱戳着土，有些迟疑：“……我下了课再来继续挖？”

“尸体不被看到就没有意义。”グルッペン瞥了他一眼，他总觉得那眼神怪怪的。然后一副手套被精准地扔进鬱刨出的那个小坑中央，“就当不浪费你的劳动成果了。”

鬱再次抬眼看他。褪去了皮手套的那双手很白，比起グルッペン本人的长相更能显出他是个男人。グルッペン的手看起来像是会弹钢琴的人的手，他喜欢会弹钢琴的人。鬱慢吞吞地把土重新填回去，妥帖地将那副手套给埋了起来。他不会做多余的事情。

他们同行直到透过树与树之间的间隙可以看到道路，分别的时候鬱轻声说：“我会考虑的。”グルッペン的视线却没有落到他身上，他垂着眼看向自己脚边，面上带着笑容，好似胜券在握：“啊啊、下次见，鬱。”


End file.
